vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-08-30
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-23 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 23rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-03 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 3rd, 2013}} __TOC__ '"The B in B-Ball Means Burn" Match' Matchup Winner Results As he often does, the Pyro leads the first match of the night, and his opponent is none other than Mr. Money In The Bank himself, Charles Barkley. Both wrestlers are aggressive from the start, trading neckbreakers and kicks, but the match seems even until the Pyro lands a 1-count pin. Perhaps a bit too cocky after an easy kickout, Barkley finds himself suddenly bleeding dry when the Pyro turns the match around and dunks the Dunkmaster himself, following up on the headfirst drop with a clean pin and a remarkable win over the B-Ball superstar. Other Plot Flint tells Nappa the radar's picked up another Dragon Ball. Though the Saiyan is eager to know who their next target is, Flint thinks his partner isn't going to like the answer... '"2 Doctors, A Dictator, A Pizza Place, AND" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results The fight started out as a brawl and continued for a lengthy period. At the highlight, Eggman leaped from top rope to break the Table and failed miserably as Wily pulled Sagat out of the table at the worst time possible. Almost out of comission, Eggman lets Wily fight and get pinned by Bison. Other Plot Adam Jensen reports to Gabe Newell about Segata Sanshiro having a Dragon Ball. Gaben says they'll wait until next week to make a move on it since Segata's defending the Casual Championship in tonight's main event. Adam worries that someone might steal it in the meantime, but Gabe says not to fret about it, then starts to get ready for his own match tonight. '"Purple Rain" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Waluigi, returning to singles action, faces off against the "Hardest Working Man in VGCW." Against all odds, Waluigi manages to give Scorpion all he has, putting up a spectacular fight against the spectre and trading blows even as the pair end up outside the arena and tangled up in the steel stairs in a drawn-out, grueling brawl. Despite a well-executed WAAAAAHplex, a chokeslam followed by a DDT is enough to leave the People's Champion bloodied. Still, perhaps riding on his tag team's recent successes in Dragon Ball hunting, Waluigi simply refuses to give up, kicking out of several pins, taking multiple hurricanranas, and slamming Scorpion with a second WAAAAAHplex. Try as he might, though, the hellish kombatant kicks out of the moustachioed man's pins until Waluigi finally pulls out his trump card: another WAAAAAHplex, followed by none other than the Lousy Elbow! The power of purple is finally too much for Scorps, and another pin gives Waluigi a victory over the King of the Midkard to the cheers of his fans, giving him a bright violet future to look forward to. Other Plot Flint and Nappa debate on who's going to fight the still-unnamed holder of the newly-uncovered Dragon Ball, both clearly not looking forward to it. Nappa says he was in the last fight they had for one, so it's only fair that Flint fights this time, and the cowboy is a good enough sport to relent. Nappa tries to comfort him, saying he doesn't think Flint will get beaten down TOO much, though it isn't much of a consolation. '"Gary's Mod" Rematch' Matchup Winner Results The last time these two clashed, Gary was easy pickings for Gaben, and many thought it'd be the same here, and in the early goings, it did look like Gary was about to be squashed yet again. However, Gary began turning things around, landing three finishers, driving Gaben through Table-san, and even making the GM bleed. Despite all of Gary's newfound skill and heart, he eventually fell to the Wallet Squeeze like so many others. His performance did earn him newfound respect with the crowd though. Has Gary, at long last, left his jobber days behind? Other Plot Adam Jensen reacts with surprise to Flint's request to fight someone, thinking Flint's asking for suicide. He asks why, but Flint doesn't shed details. Adam questions if there's something they want, but Nappa nervously denies it, which doesn't appease Flint any. Jensen decides to grant the match anyway, stating he'll be watching. '"Dan VS. Dad" Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results Octodad arrives in VGCW, this average man being the second SNST graduate. Despite a strong start, Octodad cannot keep a grip on the cage long enough to escape,as Dan, the coward he is, escapes. '"Companies Collide" Fatal Four-Way Match' Matchup Winner Results In this clash of company favorites, Knuckles and Air Man paired up, while Luigi went after Snake. As the match went on, this pairing continued, and eventually, Luigi sent Snake packing. He then went after Air Man, only for Knuckles to target Luigi instead. Luigi ended up eating an Air Shooter, kicking him out. Knuckles and Air Man then clashed once again, but it wouldn't be long before Knuckles suffered the same fate as Luigi, allowing Air Man to continue his streak. Other Plot Team America talks backstage. Duke Nukem finds it interesting how before Guile defended the Casual Championship before they teamed up. Now that Duke beat Guile, he gets a second chance at the belt. Guile acknowledges how tough Segata Sanshiro is, but he feels confident Duke's got what it takes to claim the belt, telling him to take the strap. Duke says he'll do just that. '"Kong Cowboy" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Flint walks to face the guy possessing the Dragon Ball..Unluckily for him, it was Donkey Kong, who'd won 6 consecutive singles matches, and wanted number 7 to break the record of consecutive wins held by Red and Ganondorf. Flint threw everything he had, but DK wanted it more, and now hold the record for most singles wins in a row. DK is on a roll, and who can stop him? Other Plot Zangief is shown into Gabe Newell's office. Gief requests a match with Ganondorf, saying he's not being taken seriously and wants to show that he's no joke. Gabe approves of Zangief's proposal, but says the match won't happen tonight. Gief says he's fine with waiting until next week, but Gabe clarifies it won't be next week either, but at End Game 5! Zangief says Ganondorf will live the next few weeks in fear. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Duke Nukem is the first to face Segata for his title, after being on a massive roll. Segata did not waste any time, taking it to the Duke. Nukem was not one to fall easily, even having Segata go through Table-san, landing a Stunner, and taking not one, but TWO Saturn's Rings. However,this only delayed the end, as Segeata finally brought down the Duke, disappointing everyone who'd bet on Nukem. Other Plot Segata celebrates his title defense in the ring, but Wario shows up from behind and attacks both Segata and Duke, claiming Segata's Dragon Ball as the show ends! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-08-23 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = August 23rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-03 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 3rd, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Steel Cage Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Last Man Standing Category:Casual Championship